Meow!
by KeyStar11
Summary: When scythe meister Maka Albarn and Demon Scythe Soul Evans are sent on a mission to defeat Witch Claire, things don't turn out so well for the familiar white-haired weapon. (Rated T for language and Maka Chops)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**Witch Claire! Meow?**_

**Soul's POV**

"SOUL! WAKE UP!" I heard the yell, snapping me from my deep sleep.

"Huhwhutt -?" I mumbled, sitting up and looking around. I saw Maka in the doorway. "It's about time you're up," she growled, and I flinched slightly, fearing a Maka Chop from my angry meister. "Calm down, I'm gettin' up," I replied, muttering under my breath as my meister huffed, agitated, and walked out of my room, closing the door. I stood up, taking off my shirt and putting on an orange one, then slipping on my orange-and-black jacket.

I then put on my regular red pants and my shoes and walked out. Maka was on the couch, reading a book. It was Saturday, I don't know why she wanted me to get up so early. I snapped my fingers beside her ear to get her attention. It didn't work.

"Maka," I said. No response. Was she like, dormant or somethin'? I prodded her roughly and she fell over, now aware of me.

Mistake made.

She glared and me and I flinched again. "Heh, I was just -" I was cut off as she threw the book at me, hitting me square on the forehead.

**OW!**

I fell over backwards, legs sprawled into the air and fingers splayed, blood running from my head as the book fell near me. I groaned in pain, opening my eyes. I shoulda known that was gonna happen.

I raised my head. "What was _that _for?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well why she had thrown the big book - a dictonary, apparently - at me. Geez. She's so bothersome with that damned book.

"You didn't have to shove me!"

"Woman, please. I _tapped _you." Well, that was an understatement, but not by very much. She glared at me, raising another book threateningly. I raised my arms up over my head to defend myself, but she didn't toss the book and she snorted threateningly.

"Anyways, c'mon," Maka huffed, standing and walking toward the door. "Shinigami-sama said we have to go after this witch - after all, since you've got your nintey-nine Kishin souls already." I blinked and hesistated. Then I said, "Hmm, sounds cool."

I followed her as we went outside. When we got probably about halfway to our desisnation, an old warehouse according to Maka and her Soul Perception, she looked at me. "Transform," she commanded. I shot her a quizzical look but shrugged and transformed into the sleek, black, red and silver scythe.

She swung it around as if to get the feel of the scythe in her hands, then put it upwards so that the blade pointed behind her, held over her shoulder. I looked around in the scythe form, alert for any sightings or sounds that could indicate the witch was nearby.

"Tch!"

I heard the growl and the scythe twitched light, turning slightly as if to get a better view. I could see a woman, riding sideways on a broom, actually more like a metal staff, nearby. She had short, light silver hair and white cat ears. Her skin was fairly pale and she wore a golden shirt and a black, long skort kind of thing. She wore long black boots, and a cloak with a hood adorned her, causing the cat ears to flop slightly.

She raised her hand, which was fitted with black fingerless gloves, and muttered a chant, before flicking her fingers, sending a ball of purple energy at them. "Why are you here?" she snarled.

"Why do you think we're here?" I said as Maka dodged the ball of energy*. "To take your soul, of course!" my blonde finished.

"Hmm, how unfortunate, guess that won't happen," came the voice of the cat-eared witch, and she chanted again, whisking her hand this way and that before her fingernails glowed red slightly, as did the grass and bit of debris around them. All of a sudden, it went alight, and I yelped.

Seeing as Maka was standing on the grass, the fire quickly advanced on her, the flames lapping at my iron blade as well, causing extreme discomfort. It even appeared to char the shaft some, and it hurt like hell.

Maka managed to jump out of the fire, putting the blade low to the ground and crouching. She pulled back the scythe behind her and then jumped up, a height not attainable by a regular person, lashing out with the blade. However, Claire easily dodged it, then did something unexpected.

Before Maka had a chance to pull back the scythe to dodge, Claire formed some type of blue energy, the same shade as a soul, before firing it at us. However, it didn't hit Maka - it hit me. My form was blown out of Maka's hands and sent skidding on the ground.

I subconsiously transformed back, though I was seeing spots from the force of the hit and the landing both. I saw Claire smirk slightly, a small glimmer of victory alight in her dark green eyes that were slitted like a cats. I heard a yell of "Soul...!" but it was as if someone had stuck cotton balls in my ears, the words muffled and quiet.

Then I could hear Maka's yell at Claire, and her oh-so-faint footsteps approaching, and a following yell from the cat witch. Then my vision blacked out.

...

I blinked open my crimson eyes, finding myself in my bed at home. It was afternoon, but when I tried to move, it seemed as if I hadn't used my limbs in forever, and I winced at the pain in my side, where the attack had hit earlier.

"Soul! You're awake!" I heard Maka's voice, not as muffled and quiet as before but somehow louder and more intense, as if the way I could hear had greatly improved.

I blinked, then forced myself to sit up. "Y-yeah," I spoke, though the mere word pained my dry throat. How long had I been unconsious?

As if reading my thoughts, Maka said, "You've been unconsious for a whole week."

Oh. That explains it.

"That witch must've used some kind of weird attack on you, didn't she, hmm," Maka mumbled, but it sounded as if she were talking to herself. I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but I'm fine now," I said, but my word's weren't very supported by the cough that followed.

"C-can I have something to drink?" I said, raising my eyebrows slightly. Maka deadpanned, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, hold on a sec." She disappeared before returning with a glass of water. I took it gratefully and drank it, my parched throat accepting the liquid without hesistation.

Then Maka said something considerably...odd. "Um...Soul?" she asked. "Do you feel any different?" I blinked.

"Uh, well, no, not really, not too different," I said, tilting my head slightly as she blinked and looked at me.

"Well...your soul...its..." Her hesistation increased my curiosity.

"Its what? Spit it out."

"...Its a cat soul."


	2. Notice

**This notice will be posted on the following stories:**

**The Magics**

**The Clans of Souls**

**Meow!**

**Fullmetal Warrior: Into the Wild**

**Deformed**

* * *

**Hey, guys. Truly sorry for the fact you haven't gotten an update in a long... long...****_long_**** time. Really am. But here's what's happening; I know I'm not the best writer, but! I'm going to try to improve the stories, so each story I'll be either rewriting the entire thing or just the chapters. **

**Special Story Notes:**

**Meow! - This one's plot will be changed a bit.**

**Fullmetal Warrior - The entire first chapter will be changed to something completely different, and I'm changing the plot.**

**The Clans of Souls - I might change this to be only BlackStar and Tsubaki because I really want to write a TsuStar fic xD**

**Love you all,**

**KeyStar11**


End file.
